


Come away with me.

by graciebuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kissing, Rapunzel Elements, Smutty, suggestions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciebuns/pseuds/graciebuns
Summary: Princess Allura asks Prince Lotor to sneak out with her on a beautiful night.





	Come away with me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodiouswanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/gifts).



> Rapunzel and Romeo and Juliet inspired but Lotor is Rapunzel/ Juliet.

Princess Allura asks Prince Lotor to sneak out with her on a beautiful night.   
  
Rapunzel and Romeo and Juliet inspired but Lotor is Rapunzel/ Juliet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
